Retour à la case départ
by HotBlooded447
Summary: Brennan & Booth sont en froid. Après que l'agent du FBI a dit à l'anthropologue qu'ils ne pouvaient se marier, rien ne va plus entre eux... Mon premier écrit publié en ligne, suspens & sanglots sont au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle que Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...
1. Sanglots

_Tes yeux remplis de larmes m'ont brisé le cœur en milliards de morceaux, tu m'as souri mais ce sourire était si désespéré… J'aimerais tellement te dire que c'est de sa faute, qu'il m'a menacé de tuer des innocents, pour me faire du mal, nous faire du mal… J'admire ton courage et ta patience, tu as pris sur toi et j'en suis fier mais je te promets de le trouver et de le tuer comme il le mérite ! Pour qu'enfin nous puissions vivre heureux…_

Après cette douloureuse discussion, je suis resté assis sur le fauteuil quelques heures, en essayant de pleurer en silence. J'avais envie de crier, de m'arracher le cœur, et surtout de tuer Pelant, non plutôt de le garder en vie pour le torturer, pour qu'il sente le mal que ça fait de voir celle qu'on aime totalement meurtrie…

Vers trois heures du matin, j'ai décidé de monter me coucher. Passant devant la chambre de Christine, j'ai vérifié si elle allait bien : elle dormait profondément. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'ai pu entendre de légers sanglots accompagnés de reniflements discrets. En entrouvrant la porte, Bones me fixa d'un regard noir de colère, de rage et d'infinie tristesse.

« - Vas t'en !

- Ma chérie, je suis…

- Vas-t'en ! Laisse-moi dormir seule ce soir… S'il te plaît… »

Bones m'ayant chassé, je m'en allais dormir sur le canapé, le cœur en miettes. Je comprenais sa réaction, après tout nous étions tous les deux malheureux de cette annonce.

Le réveil du lendemain fut très brutal, ma nuit très courte avait laissé place à des cernes bien creusées et une mine pâle. Christine s'étant réveillée peu de temps après moi, je montais la chercher. En haut, je vis Bones, les yeux rouges et gonflés, pâle et frêle dans sa longue robe de chambre tenant dans ses bras notre fille.

« - Retourne te coucher, je m'occupe de son biberon.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pleuré toute la nuit que je suis fatiguée. Vas dans notre lit et dors, le canapé n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable.

- Oh euh et bien merci. »

Couché dans le grand lit, le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter. Deux longues heures plus tard, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone : un nouveau meurtre.

« - Bones, on a une nouvelle affaire !

- J'emmène Christine à la crèche et je vais sur les lieux du crime, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ? Histoire d'y aller en famille ?

- En famille ? Non je préfère y aller seule. »

Elle claqua la porte. Sa phrase m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle avait pris le mariage trop à cœur et j'étais en train de m'éloigner d'elle peu à peu : retour à la case départ.

Sur le chemin me menant à la scène de crime, je m'imaginais ceux que les fouines pourraient nous demander à propos de notre mariage et j'inventais des excuses assez valables, pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Nous y voilà, entrepôt désaffecté souvent utilisé pour des règlements de compte entre gangs.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Homme, caucasien, la trentaine. Il a de nombreuses fractures et des blessures anciennes faites par balle.

- Un mafieux.

- Sûrement, que nous disent tes larves Hodgins ?

- Elles sont bien grasses et nous montrent qu'elles sont là depuis bien une semaine. J'estime sa mort à une semaine ou deux.

- Le jour exact va être difficile à déterminer, des chiens errants sont passés par là et ont dévoré une grande partie de la chair, ajouta Camille.

- Est-ce que tu as assez pour un bilan toxicologique ?

- La langue fera l'affaire. Au fait Booth, comment vont les préparatifs du mariage ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas trop l'occasion d'en parler là hein, un cadavre, des gangs, la mort… C'est pas très gai !

- Booth ne veut plus se marier.

- Quoi ?!

- Bones, tu aurais pu attendre avant…

- Attendre quoi ? Que tout le monde nous harcèle pour avoir la date exacte, la couleur de la robe ou le goût du gâteau ? Non. Booth ne veut plus se marier parce qu'il estime que tout ceci est trop prématuré et qu'après tout ce n'est qu'un bout de papier.

- Pour une fois qu'il a le même point de vue que toi, tu devrais être contente non ?

- Hodgins, je nous sentais prêts enfin je me sentais prête. Je n'ai pas dit ça dans la folie de l'instant !

- Bon écoute Bones, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a ce pauvre type dévoré par les chiens qui attend qu'on lui donne un visage ! Je retourne au FBI, emballez tout pour l'institut Jefferson et en vitesse ! »

En m'éloignant du cadavre, je vis Bones baissée les yeux, Hodgins lui frottait sa main dans le dos et Camille me jeta un regard noir de colère et d'incompréhension. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur dire, c'était mon terrible secret que je gardais avec Pelant…


	2. Les nerfs à vif

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant faite des reviews, ça fait plaisir de se sentir lue et surtout que vous appréciez ma fiction ! **

**Voilà ma suite, sachant que j'écris mes chapitres selon mon inspiration. Je m'excuse d'avance si j'avais par la suite du retard ;)**

* * *

_Pourquoi leur mentir ? Après tout, ce n'est peut être qu'un jeu. Il me prend sûrement pour un pauvre idiot, aveuglé par l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, depuis neuf ans, début de notre partenariat… Je sentais qu'avec toi tout était différent, que l'impossible était désormais possible, rien qu'en regardant dans le bleu de tes yeux…_

13h00, déjà, une pause s'imposait. Les évènements de la veille et de ce matin m'avaient laissé meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Comment un pauvre type derrière son ordinateur pouvait faire autant de morts et d'infinie tristesse ? Il fallait que je le retrouve.

Mon déjeuner se déroula au Royal Diner, je mis peu de temps à avaler mon burger et ma tarte préférée. Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à manger sans ma Bones…

De retour dans mon bureau, une fenêtre était apparue sur mon écran d'ordinateur : un nouveau mail. Notre victime s'appelait Pablo Lopez, bien connu des services judiciaires et ayant un casier long comme trois bras. Le bilan toxicologique avait montré des traces de cocaïne et d'extasie d'assez mauvaise qualité. Environ cinq suspects, la chasse aux interrogatoires était lancée !

Pour rompre ma solitude je demandai à Sweets de m'accompagner pour le premier, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop curieux au sujet du mariage…

Il accepta mon invitation, le suspect était déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« - Alors Mario, Pablo Lopez, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Peut être, mais vous tracassez pas je répondrai pas à vos questions de flic à deux balles.

- Il va le falloir pourtant…

- Quelles étaient vos relations avec lui ? me coupa Sweets.

- Je crois que t'as pas compris gamin ! »

Ma patience avait des limites, son insolence me rendit furieux. Je l'empoignai par le col et le plaquai contre le mur :

« - Et moi je crois que c'est toi qui a pas compris Mario ! Ici c'est moi qui commande, t'entends ? C'est moi et moi seul qui dit qui parle et quand, c'est clair ?

- Booth, lâchez-le ! La violence ne résout rien !

- Sweets, vous, vous êtes le psychologue ok ? Moi je suis l'agent du FBI qui remet les idées en place aux petits malins qui se la jouent mafieux !

- Hey musclor ! Lâche-moi tu veux ? Lopez et moi on est pas du même gang, mais je l'ai pas tué !

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est mort ?

- Entre gang, ça se sait vite ! Un ennemi en moins, c'est un règlement de comptes qui finit mieux, enfin façon de parler.

- Alors comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait ton ADN sur lui ?

- Ce petit con me devait de l'argent, j'ai été le voir discrètement, je risquais ma peau ! Si un des miens m'avait vu, je vous parlerais pas en ce moment ! Il a rien voulu savoir, alors je me suis un peu énervé… Mais c'est tout ! J'allais pas tuer pour 100$ !

- Il a eu quoi pour 100$ ? Cocaïne ? Extasie ? Héroïne ?

- Rien, rien.

- Répondez à la question Mario. Vous vous êtes piégé tout seul, maintenant assumez vos actes en nous disant ce que vous lui avez vendu !

- Gamin t'es pas obligé d'utiliser tous les mots du dico pour faire ta phrase hein ! C'était juste un peu de crack, rien de bien méchant…

- Bravo Mario, cinq belles années t'attendent en détention ! Mais pour l'instant, tu vas rester un petit peu avec nous.»

Après cet interrogatoire qui avait fait chauffer mes nerfs, j'allais me servir un café. Sweets me suivit et m'interrompit dans mon élan.

« - Hey Booth, votre réaction était trop excessive à mon goût. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes bizarre depuis ce matin, on peut en parler.

- Ca va, je me suis juste levé du mauvais pied.

- Le Dr Brennan ne vous a pas appelé de la journée, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose de louche ! Votre mariage approchant…

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu l'occasion de l'avoir au téléphone, pas besoin de ramener tout au mariage ! Maintenant laissez-moi prendre mon café, une longue liste de suspects m'attend ! »

La conversation détournée, j'avalais mon café et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Quand mon téléphone sonna… Appelant : Bones.

« - Euh allo Bones, du nouveau ?

- Les fractures nous montrent que la victime s'est battue non seulement la veille mais aussi une heure avant de mourir. D'après les impacts de balles sur les côtes C4 et C5, Pablo a du se vider de son sang très lentement et mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

- Pauvre type.

- Il était trafiquant de drogue !

- Façon de parler.

- Et toi, du nouveau sur les suspects ?

- Le premier lui a vendu du crack et l'a frappé parce qu'il ne voulait pas le payer.

- C'est un bon mobile !

- Certes mais il m'avait l'air sincère !

- Bien.

- Je pourrais compter sur toi sur les cas sensibles ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Les plus gros trafiquants, les plus dangereux, ceux où il faut y aller doucement…

- Cela dépendra du travail à faire ici.

- Je prends ça pour un oui... »

Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Je déteste ce genre de conversations avec son jargon scientifique...

Mais Bones devait se tenir prête, le prochain suspect était l'un des mafieux les plus recherchés et d'après nos sources, il avait été informé de notre visite…


	3. Explosion

**Nda :** Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, entre les fêtes de fin d'année et le manque d'inspiration, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et celles qui postent des reviews ! ;)

J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé des petits fours ! :p

En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

* * *

_Quelques minutes ont suffi à détruire nos fiançailles, de la haine, des larmes, de la perte de confiance jour après jour. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, pour de bon, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un horrible accident nous y aiderait. Tiens le coup, Bones, je t'en supplie…_

Le lendemain de notre appel, je me réveillais, seul, dans notre lit. La situation étant tendue à la maison ces derniers temps, Bones préférait rester chez Angela, avec Christine. Comme dans mes mauvais souvenirs de ces trois mois passés sans elles…

Je me préparai en peu de temps et pris ma voiture en direction du domicile des Hodgins. J'avais tenu à garder l'habitude de nos trajets ensemble, même si cela dérangeait fortement Bones.

Nous déposâmes d'abord Christine à la crèche avant d'interroger notre suspect, dans sa planque. Il fallait que je donne quelques précautions à Bones, il s'agissait d'un exercice extrêmement difficile et j'eus énormément de mal à convaincre le directeur du F.B.I. de me laisser y aller seul avec elle, malgré l'appel et l'arrivée immédiate de renfort en cas de problème.

Elle avait fait un effort pour m'écouter et promis de rester derrière moi. Arrivés à moins d'un kilomètre de la planque, je garai le SUV et aidai Bones à enfiler ses vêtements de protection en lui laissant quelques derniers conseils.

Fin prêts, nous commençâmes la marche qui nous menait, un pas après l'autre, à un énorme danger. Bientôt un hangar nous interpella et nous décidâmes de nous y introduire avec une extrême discrétion.

Aucun bruit, une planque qui, à mon goût, était trop calme.

Mes sens en éveil, je remarquai que quelque chose clochait, non seulement j'entendis un bruit bizarre mais Bones n'était plus derrière moi ! Arme à la main, elle m'avait doublée et cherchait une présence humaine.

Le bruit s'intensifiant, je commençai à lui courir après en voyant qu'elle s'approchait d'un objet suspect. Une sorte de tic-tac parvint à mes oreilles et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : une BOMBE !

« BONES ! Eloigne-toi de ça ! »

Nous sprintâmes quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, je me jetai sur Bones en essayant de la plaquer au sol…

* * *

Un effroyable mal de tête me réveilla de mon inconscience. Bones était étendue sur le sol à un mètre de moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à la plaquer au sol à temps…

Elle était inconsciente mais son cœur battait toujours. Je m'assis à ses côtés et appelai les secours.

Des minutes interminables passèrent avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, je n'arrivai même plus à me lever, mes jambes cédèrent et je me couchai aux côtés de ma bien-aimée en essayant de ne pas m'évanouir.

* * *

Aux urgences, Bones en réanimation, j'étais assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Les autres personnes présentes me dévisageaient et certaines me demandaient si j'allais bien et si je n'avais pas besoin d'être ausculté. Je répondis par des hochements de tête ou des grognements, la parole me manquait.

Finalement une infirmière m'obligea de la suivre et me fit un contrôle. Mon ouïe et ma vue n'avaient rien subi de l'explosion, juste mon bras, fracturé.

Au bout d'une heure, mon plâtre était posé. L'infirmière qui m'avait soignée me guida vers un docteur.

« - Vous êtes Mr Booth ?

- Oui, Seeley Booth. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma…

- Le docteur Brennan est dans un état stable pour l'instant, mais il y a autre chose…

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Je suis navrée mais l'explosion l'a rendue amnésique, elle ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle… elle ne sait plus qui je suis ?

- J'ai malheur que oui, pour l'instant elle est sous perfusion, nous avons dû lui administrer de la morphine pour la calmer.

- De la morphine ?

- A très petite dose. Elle a eu une réaction que beaucoup de patients amnésiques ont lorsqu'ils se réveillent dans un hôpital, elle est devenue agressive envers le personnel médical. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est dans son lit, chambre 254, vous pourrez aller la voir bientôt. »

Après cette nouvelle atroce, mes jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous moi et il me fallut m'asseoir par terre. Confus et rempli de remords, j'éclatai en sanglots au milieu du couloir des urgences…

* * *

_Je vous laisse sur cette note de suspens et vous souhaite une excellente année 2014 ! :)_


End file.
